


Beverage Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re you drinking?” Gavin knew, but thought it better to ask, tilting his head playfully with a smirk beginning to upturn his lips in his signature grin.<br/>“Coffee. What did you think it was?”<br/>Instantly, Gavin’s face scrunched into a grimace and Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “That’s gross, Michael.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beverage Wars

Gavin wrinkled his nose as Michael sat down next to him, clutching the warm cup in his hands and watching as the man next to him took a sip from his own. The bitter smell of coffee was a lot stronger than his cup of tea, and after a while Michael noticed the childish glaring as the aroma filled the room. No one else seemed to notice the exchange as they clicked on computers, almost like they weren’t having a rest from work at all.

   “What do you want, Gavin?” he muttered, not interested in having another one of his breaks messed up by letting the Brit rile him up to no ends.

   “What’re you drinking?” Gavin knew, but thought it better to ask, tilting his head playfully with a smirk beginning to upturn his lips in his signature grin. Michael could already feel where this was going, but still fell into the trap as he always did, whether naturally or forced it didn’t matter. He leant back into his desk chair and sighed, hearing Geoff chuckle to himself somewhere behind him as Jack mumbled a few words.

   “Coffee. What did you think it was?”

Instantly, Gavin’s face scrunched into a grimace and Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “That’s gross, Michael.” The Brit muttered, having a gulp of tea as though to accentuate his point.

    “It’s a drink,  _Gavin_. It’s not gross. You’ve drank it before, dipshit.”

Gavin laughed anyway. “No way, tea tops coffee any day. That stuff’s rank most of the time.”

Michael gulped down a mouthful of his drink and shook his head just as his lips parted from the cup, settling it down near his keyboard. The next thing Gavin heard was a piss-poor attempt at his own accent.

   “Aw, Michael, that bloody coffee’s rank. You should be drinking tea!”

The accent ended abruptly with Gavin trying not to snort his own drink from laughter. The rest of the group finally caught onto conversation and started to laugh as Michael let his false-rage take over.

   “Just because you’re English doesn’t mean coffee tastes like shit,  _Gavin_.”

   “It just  _does_ , it’s horrible. And then your mouth goes all fuzzy with it afterwards and-“ he pulled a face then, as though imagining it and frowning. Michael let out a bark of laughter, the expression reminding him of all those times when Gavin was met with something that made him gag, which was almost anything and everything.

   “You’re an idiot. It’s nice.” He sloshed the coffee in his cup as though to make a point.

   “I bet you haven’t even had tea before.” Gavin argued, leaning back in his chair a little.

   “I have tried it once. It just sucked.”

   “C’mon, Michael. Have a little sip.” The Brit joked, waving his cup in front of the others face and watching as his face contorted with annoyance. Gavin didn’t even notice as Geoff and Jack left the room, leaving them alone. But Michael did, and took note of it somewhere in the back of his head.

   “Get lost, asshat.”

   “But Michael-“

   “ _Gavin!_ ”

Gavin laughed and pulled away, revelling in how such an insignificant thing could annoy Michael so much, even if was all playful. “But it’s nice, I'm telling you.”

   “Coffee’s better, you idiot.”

Gavin didn’t look convinced and shuffled away eventually, as though repulsed by the drink. Michael watched as the Brit childishly pulled faces when he smelt some of the coffee and rolled his eyes. Glancing to the clock, he realized that his break was going to be over in less than ten minutes and decided to take advantage of the time with a smirk.

Glancing around he noticed not even Ray had stayed and went to pick up his coffee cup, slowly inching it towards Gavin’s now oblivious looking face. His eyes were focused on the screen, flickering to and fro as he opened Minecraft up.

He only just moved when he felt the press of cardboard just short of his bottom lip and smelt the coffee again, flinching and laughing as he saw Michael grinning, trying to tip some of the contents into his mouth.

   “Michael, no!”

   “Come on, Gav! Just try it.” He said between laughs, voice over exaggerated as he tried to mimic Gavin’s earlier actions. The Brit grasped hold of Michael’s wrist and tried to push it away, not really caring if the beverage spilt or not, at least not on him. Michael shuffled closer in his seat to the point where his knees were interlaced with Gavin’s own, his managed to over power Gavin but the Brit kept his lips tightly shut, moving his head side to side and trying not to let out squeak of laughter. After a while, Michael’s forceful motions stopped, and Gavin finally managed to laugh without fear of drinking the coffee, even if he did like it and was just playing up to stereotypes.

   “You bloody pleb.” Gavin wheezed, his grasp loosening from Michael's wrists but not quite letting go, all they could do was laugh until Gavin’s ribs almost ached. Eventually Michael put the cup of coffee down, shuffling back slightly.

As a last attempt to get his own back, Gavin resorted to trying to get Michael to chicken out. The Brit reached for his slowly cooling cup of tea.

   “Sure you don’t want a taste, Michael?”

Michael watched as Gavin took a sip and then pulled a smug look in his direction, almost egging him on for something else. He raised an eyebrow, smirking and decided to pull out all the stops. He saw Gavin’s expression change as he grasped the Brit’s shirt with one hand, tugging him forward and shuffling closer all at once.

   “Alright then, Gavino.” He said casually, though his smirk deceived him. His nose was almost brushing against Gavin’s own. For a moment, Gavin seemed to stop, staring at Michael with wide eyes and almost forgetting about the drink he hadn’t yet swallowed. Michael still held strong, and when he tilted his head to the side a little, mouth absent-mindedly parting he noticed Gavin’s throat move slowly as he swallowed the drink.

Before Gavin could even make a move, Michael pulled back with the biggest grin and the Brit finally realised that they’d been alone until now.

   “C’mon, assholes, recording time.” Geoff’s blunt voice rang out as he walked past Gavin’s seat.

No one seemed to notice the confused stare Gavin kept casting to Michael or the colour that seemed to have risen to his cheeks - all but Michael at least.

    “Hey, Gav?” Michael muttered, almost sounding bored as he opened up Minecraft like the others.

   “Hmm?” Gavin replied, voice a little hoarse as he tried to distract himself. His flush deepened however at the others answer.

   “Next time you get a drink of tea, I want to have a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/46619783115/beverage-wars


End file.
